From 2000 to 2010, the Pacific Islander population increased 40% - three times faster than the total US population. The fastest growth occurred in the South (66%), with extremely rapid pockets of growth such as Arkansas (252%). Health disparities among Pacific Islanders are striking and apparent in life expectancy, infant mortality, and a wide variety of chronic and infectious diseases. These disparities have been attributed to biological, social, economic, cultural, and historical factors that have resulted in increased risk factors and behaviors; low health literacy; and inequitable access to healthcare. Pacific Islanders are underrepresented in all types of health research, and researchers face challenges engaging Pacific Islander participants such as distrust that stems from historical trauma, limited access to small communities, and cultural and linguistic differences. Limited research has masked health disparities and negatively affected health service planning, resource allocation and policy development. Stakeholders focused on Pacific Islander health make up a small and geographically dispersed group, and there are few opportunities to meet face-to-face- especially in the Southern and Midwestern US. This disconnection limits our opportunities to share knowledge, set priorities, discuss best practices, and establish long-lasting research partnerships. The Center for Pacific Islander Health at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences will host the Gathering for Pacific Islander Health in June 2016. The conference will create an opportunity for 250 participants to share research and best practices; determine critical gaps in current knowledge and priorities for new research; establish best practices and culturally-informed guidelines for research; and develop academic- community partnerships to conduct research. The specific aims are: (1) To increase the knowledge of researchers, healthcare professionals, community stakeholders, and policymakers by disseminating current research specific to Pacific Islanders through keynote speakers, breakout sessions and posters, and the publication of conference outcomes and proceedings; (2) To develop a research agenda by engaging researchers, healthcare professionals, and community stakeholders in consensus sessions to identify and prioritize research needs; (3) To build academic and community capacity to conduct research that incorporates the cultural knowledge, values, and beliefs of Pacific Islanders by: engaging Pacific Islanders in the development of culturally-grounded research methods and protocols; offering training in engaged-research methods; and providing opportunities to develop and strengthen research partnerships and plans for future research. Achieving our aims will propel health equities research forward which will lead to quicker implementation of evidence-based decisions and practices that increase health equity and improve Pacific Islanders' health and well-being; in doing so, the conference advances the NIMHD mission of leading scientific research to improve minority health and eliminate health disparities.